


Dupin: A Star Wars Story

by Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Inspired by solo a star wars story, She's named the way she is because of a name generator, The main character is my self insert, and millenium falcon smugglers run at disneyland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant/pseuds/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant
Summary: Ever since she was little, Kelem Dupin had wanted to leave her home planet of Corellia and explore the galaxy. At 16, she finally makes her escape, and the ship she boards takes her to the desert planet Tatooine. There, she meets former space pirate Hondo Ohnaka, who mistakes her for a smuggler, and asks her to join him on an important mission to steal a coaxium shipment from an Imperial base on Coruscant and deliver it to a Rebel base on Yavin. Being down on her cash, she accepts the job, and meets the team that will help her: suave smuggler Han Solo and his wookie partner Chewbacca, Batuu-native bounty hunter Songa Ka-Laa and her Twi'lekk wife and fellow bounty hunter Maleena Prog. Together, they must all successfully deliver the shipment to the Rebel base on Yavin, all while escaping the pursuit of bounty hunters Cad Bane, Embo and Boba Fett, who were given a job by an unknown crime syndicate to steal the same shipment of coaxium and deliver it to them...





	1. Life on Corellia

Ever since Kelem Dupin was a child, she had been fascinated by ships. They came in so many different shapes and sizes, with different purposes and abilities. But the part that excited her the most about them were the fact that they could take people far away, which was something she had been dying to do ever since the Empire began growing a bigger presence on Corellia. 

While her family wasn't affected by the presence of the Empire, she was. It killed her to see the Imperial flag flying over the streets of her home, as much as it killed her that her family didn't seem to mind it. Sure, she loved them, but she was shocked by how they treated a great evil responsible for the deaths of thousands in the galaxy like it was no big deal. The only one in her family that shared her views was her sister, Shama, but her parents, Heada and Dwach, needed a little more convincing.

Whenever Kelem spoke out about her beliefs, her parents quickly changed the subject, much to her dismay. She didn't know if they thought and acted this way because they were scared of speaking ill of the empire due to them literally having spies everywhere, or if they really were as closed-minded as she thought.

'One day, they'll realize,' she kept telling herself. Though it seemed like they never would.

\----

It was a cold night in Corellia, and the streets were mostly calm, save for a few Imperial Storm Troopers patrolling the streets or the occasional civilian working late. Oh, and Kelem climbing through the window of her bedroom to leave for the emigration port. 

She had finally decided that tonight was the night that she would run away from home and leave her planet to escape the growing presence of the Empire. Just as she was over halfway down the ladder and almost at the ground, she heard a voice say: "Where do you think YOU'RE going?"

Kelem looked up to see her sister, Shama, by the window. The sight of it gave her a little twinge of guilt, knowing what she was leaving behind, but it was too late to go back now.

"I'm going to leave Corellia, Shama. You can't change my mind," she told her sister, her feet touching the ground.

Shama sighed, and said: "I'm not going to stop you, Kelem. I just wanted to see you off before you go." With that, she stared climbing down the ladder. When she reached the bottom, she pulled Kelem into a hug.

"You aren't going to tell Mom and Dad where I'm going, right?" Kelem asked, as she pulled away from the hug.

"Right, they would kill me if they found out you left the planet and I didn't try to stop you," Shama told her, "Anyways, I hope you find what you're looking for out there."

"Thanks, I love you big sis," Kelem said, giving her sister one last hug before going on her way to the emigration port.

"Oh, and Kelem?" Shama shouted to her, causing her to turn around.

"Yeah?" Kelem asked.

"May the force be with you," she said.

Kelem smiled, and turned back around, leaving her home and family behind to escape Imperial corruption.

\----

At the emigration port, Kelem saw many different things that disturbed her. Imperial Stormtroopers doing random searches on people, families being separated, people being dragged away, never to be seen again. It was awful, and that's why she wanted to escape it.

She got in line, and began to feel a little uneasy. The fact that Stormtroopers were pulling people aside for random searches didn't help her at all. 

As she moved further up the line, she began to think. Should she have just stayed at home? What if the Stormtroopers pull her aside for a search? Would they send her home? Or would they take her prisoner and haul her off to an Imperial labor camp, never to be seen or heard from again?

"Next?" The voice of the Imperial officer at the gate snapped her out of her deep thought, and she moved up to face the woman.

"Identification please?" the officer asked, a stern tone in her voice.

"Um... I don't have any identification..." Kelem admitted.

"Then I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the officer told her, not having it.

"But wait!" Kelem dug into her bag, and pulled out a Kyber crystal, and placed it on the counter, "Let's make a deal. You can have this Kyber crystal if you let me in the gate without telling your boss." She smiled nervously, hoping the Kyber crystal an old woman gave her in the market would be enough to convince the officer to let her go.

"... Very well. But put the crystal in the slot before I let you in the gate," the officer said. Doing as the woman told her, Kelem put the crystal in the slot, and the officer opened up the gate for her.

Walking through the gate, Kelem ran towards a ship boarding to the nearest inhabited planet and got on, hoping that wherever this ship takes her, it will take her to a new life, a life without the Empire.


	2. On Tatooine

A few hours later, the ship had touched the ground of a planet, and Kelem got off the ship with all the other passengers. The planet in question had a desert terrain, and there was a large variety of different alien species, as well as houses that seemed to blend in with the environment.

Kelem tried to think what planet she was on. Was it Jakku? No, Jakku is a lot more barren... maybe it's Jehda? Finally, she decided to ask the nearest person where she was. She ran up to a Togrutan woman and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" she said, "I'm sorry to bother you, but what planet am I on?"

The woman gave her a funny look, and told her: "Tatooine."

Tatooine? That makes a lot of sense.

"Okay, thank you!" Kelem said, going into the town.

Kelem looked into her bag and counted the credits she had. It wasn't much, but it was enough to feed herself for a few days. Maybe she could find a job in that amount of time, but until then, she had to work with what she had.

She snapped out of her deep thought when she caught sight of two Stormtroopers asking for people's identification. 'Great,' she thought, 'I leave my home planet to escape the Empire, and who do I find on the next planet? That's right, the EMPIRE!' The best part about it was she clearly didn't have any identification, so they would either take her back home or arrest her if they found her. She noticed the Stormtroopers going her direction, so thinking quickly, she ran into the closest alleyway, and stayed there until they passed. 

'If I'm going to stay out of their way, I'm gonna have to go in somewhere so I don't draw attention to myself...' Kelem thought. She scanned the street for any building she could go into, and caught glance of a cantina.

"That'll work," she said out loud, and made her way to the cantina.

\----

Once Kelem got inside the cantina, she looked around. There were many different alien species, from Humans to Twi'leks to Dugs to Toydarians, no two people looking the same, which was perfect for her to blend in. She made her way over to a table and sat down, trying her best not to draw attention to herself. 

She looked around at the scene a little more, scanning the crowd for Stormtroopers or anyone else involved in the Empire. Luckily, there seemed to be none, so she could relax. 

'I wonder if I should get something here...' she wondered. She was underage and had no identification, so they would never serve her alcohol, and she wasn't feeling hungry. Maybe they served some non-alcoholic beverages...

Just as she was about to get up from her seat, a Weequay man sat down at the table across from her. "I'm sorry, sir, but this table is taken-" she tried to explain, before he cut her off.

"Hello there, my friend! I assume that you're the smuggler that wanted to meet me here?" he said in a jolly tone.

Smuggler? What was he talking about? "Excuse me, you must be confused-" she started, before being cut off again.

"Oh, but where are my manners? My name is Hondo Ohnaka, former pirate and leader of the Ohnaka Gang," the Weequay told her.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hondo, but I'm no smu-" Kelem stared, but then paused, "Wait, did you say Ohnaka Gang?" Her parents had told her stories of different things like the Jedi and the Sith, as well as several bounty hunters, and the infamous Ohnaka Gang.

"I did, I was a famous pirate during the Clone Wars, but my gang fell apart at the beginning of the Empire, and I left that life behind to pursue smuggling," Hondo said, "Now, I would like to talk to you about an important job."

Job? Kelem was now interested in what Hondo was saying. "Go on..."

"I'm getting together a team to deliver an important shipment of coaxium to a Rebel base on Yavin. It's a dangerous job, but it pays a lot!" he told her. 

Kelem thought about this offer for a moment. "Exactly what would we be doing on this job?" she asked the Weequay.

"We would have to sneak into an Imperial base on the planet Coruscant to steal the coaxium and deliver it safely to the Rebel alliance!" he said, waving his arms around as he spoke, "So, what do you say? Will join old Hondo and his team to fuel the Rebellion?"

Kelem took a little more time to think about the offer. Honda said it was to help the Rebellion, and they would be getting paid a lot. So, if this job meant standing up against the Empire and getting a lot of credits, what did she have to lose?

"Okay, Mr. Ohnaka, I accept your offer, " she finally said, shaking his hand.

"Excellent! It's nice to see youth helping in rebelling against the government! It gives you hope for the future..." Hondo said happily, "Alright, now let's go. We have to meet the rest of the team!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter two. I really hope I got Hondo in character, but if I didn't, please let me know, and I will improve my writing.


End file.
